


Patience

by ohlooktheresabee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/pseuds/ohlooktheresabee
Summary: A 221B  in response to the Tumblr Sherlock Challenge for March, 'Patience'.John waits for Sherlock to finish one of his experiments.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Patience

Sherlock has been sitting at the kitchen table working on an experiment for two hours. John watches, covertly. He doesn’t want to disturb him, but deep down, John loves to see this side of the man. 

Sherlock is still, but present - not like when he is off in his mind palace and far away from John. No, this stillness is touchable - but he must not touch. He must wait, be as patient as Sherlock is being. 

A drop of something added, temperature minutely adjusted. A hand flicks across a page to add a note; returns to position. Watchful, alert, waiting. 

The whirling dervish that is his consulting detective - so focused, so intent, now has all of his frenetic energy enclosed in a posture designed for marking-time. Sherlock could remain this way for ten hours, twelve. He has - John has timed it. The answers of the wider world must wait, as Sherlock asks questions now with compounds, chemicals, and time. 

John turns away, sighs. Then,

“John?” A voice right by his ear, breath over his skin - his arrival: silent. “I’m finished. Were you waiting for me?”

John nods, and with a hum Sherlock kisses him behind his ear, now-restless hands arrive to float up and down his hips. 

_ I’ll always wait for you, _ John thinks, as his impatient heart skips a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> The [SherlockChallenge](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sherlockchallenge) blog on Tumblr posts a new prompt once a month - go check it out!
> 
> Comments always welcome.
> 
> 221B = must be exactly 221 words, with the last word starting with a B.


End file.
